


YOUR HANDS AROUND MY NECK

by bbbinnie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, BDSM Sex Clubs, Dom Shin Hoseok, Dom Son Hyunwoo, From Unhealthy BDSM To Healthy BDSM, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly Hyunwoo-Jooheon-Changkyun, Rags to Riches, Sex Clubs, Sexual Violence, Strangers to Lovers, Sub Chae Hyungwon, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Sub Lee Jooheon, Violence, Well researched, because why not, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:10:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbinnie/pseuds/bbbinnie
Summary: Shin Hoseok is still pretty new to the BDSM scene when his best friend, Son Hyunwoo, introduces him to his fetish club. As expected, it doesn't take long for him to become one of the most wanted Doms in the scene, yet there seemed to be only one sub that ever caught his attention.Chae Hyungwon is a twenty year old former homeless, who found a temporary home as a sub in a well-known BDSM club. One of the most wanted subs, for his lack of rules and boundaries, Hyungwon is trying to raise money to start a new life, at the expense of his own body.But what will happen when the two finally collide?





	1. CAN YOU HEAR THE SILENCE?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jisook_8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisook_8/gifts).



"are you sure this is a good idea?"

"the worst idea i've had all year"

"then why are we doing this again?"

hyunwoo chuckled. shin hoseok was just as clueless as he's always been. like he was in middle school, and all the boys wanted to befriend him. like he was in high school, when all girls were head over hills over him. like he was in college, when he got courted by everyone, no matter their gender, because that's just how it was for him. yet hoseok remained clueless through it all, choosing to befriend only hyunwoo, choosing to ignore all the girls, and coming out as asexual in college (he told hyunwoo that he wasn't actually asexual, but all the attention was beginning to bother him, and he needed an out from it all. it didn't help that much, but at least he got a breather every now and then). years later and hoseok remained just as clueless as always, or so it seemed.

"because unlike you, i have eyes. and people have eyes, and we can all see you, seok-ah. and even if it's a bad idea, because everyone will completely forget about my existence just at the sight of good ol' shin hoseok, it'll be good both for the business, and for you" hyunwoo snickered when hoseok rolled his eyes at him, tired of the topic of his physical appearance being brought up once again. "come on seok-ah, it's just for a few nights. if you don't like it, i promise i won't make you come here ever again. 'Pulse' needs some fresh meat to rise it's popularity, though, and how else could that happen, if not by bringing new people in the scene? especially when those people look like you do?"

hoseok snorted at his best friends antics. dragging from the cigarette between his fingers, the twenty-eight years old exhaled a grey cloud of smoke, his eyes closed. they were still standing in front of 'Pulse', Hyunwoo's four year business, that he started as a mere joke, yet became so much more than that, but hoseok was still contemplating going inside. he knew perfectly well what was happening between the walls of the nightclub, and everyone living anywhere close to the neighbourhood knew as well. fetish clubs existed. fetish clubs that organised healthy, trusting scenes, on the other hand, were harder to find. fetish clubs that offered healthy scenes, that trained both doms and subs and brought them together in trustworthy, normalised relationships, accepted by the society were basically nonexistent. yet the day son hyunwoo opened 'Pulse', it seemed that the bdsm scene was a lot closer to normal than ever.

and hoseok knew that all the jokes about his appearance were just that- old jokes. sure, at twenty-eight years old he still sported a baby face, and he regularly worked out, because he cared a lot about his health, so he was more on the bulky, muscly side. he dyed his hair every now and then because old habits indeed die hard, and he always used to do that whenever something major happened with his life. but hoseok was and he would always remain mediocre looking, at least in his own eyes.

"that's a shit excuse and you know it. Your damned nightclub is one of the most popular, if not the best known in seoul. just you being the owner made it so much more favoured, so stop trying to feed me excuses" hoseok dragged one last time from the white stick, before dropping it to the ground and stomping on it with the heel of his expensive brogue dress shows. exhaling the toxic air right in his best friends face mockingly, he made his way to the club's entrance, ready to get everything done with. he could never just refuse hyunwoo, after all.

"i'm very glad that your majesty finally decided the right thing" hyunwoo exclaimed happily from behind him. hoseok rolled his eyes and entered through the fancy looking doors, completely disregarding the two bodyguards standing by the entrance. he has been around the building enough times to be known by the staff, yet he has never actually entered the club. looking around, the twenty-eight year old was more than impressed.

most of the interior design was modern, different hues of red mixing with a shiny black being the two sensual, predominant colours in the area. a large, fancy looking chandelier was hanging from the middle of the ceiling, yet it didn't seem functional, the dark red lights that lit the room coming from the multiple neons around the walls. the main room was mostly empty, a huge space left in the middle where sweaty bodies danced around, limbs tangling and energies colliding, the low, bass-full, sultry beats coming from the professional dj booth at the back of the room. around the dj there was a large stage, shiny polls decorated by pretty, half naked bodies of both men and women dancing sensually, their bodies sinfully moving to the beats. around the dancing area there were more secluded places, where tipsy people made out with each other, some getting even handsier, enjoying the private atmosphere. on either side of the large front stage there were two tall doors, left bright open, surrounded by multiple guards, and hoseok knew perfectly well what was happening behind them.

making his way through the mass of people, hoseok started walking towards the large left door, with hyunwoo trailing right behind him. after getting a pass and a little red stamp on the back of his hand, hoseok was allowed to make his way through the back of the nightclub, where all the actual fun began.

the large hallways were lit by the same type of dark red neons that decorated the nightclub, yet the walls were covered in what seemed to be soft, burgundy velvet. the flooring was a black, expensive looking carpet, not a single spec anywhere. the fancy paintings that one would expect to see on the walls seemed to be placed on the ceilings, and hoseok recognised random munch and kandinsky works from step to step. walking further down the hallways, hoseok finally stopped at the sight of multiple doors on either side of the walls, the vibrations of the minimal beats fading out, and the sounds of hushed voices and moans coming in. sensing his hesitance, hyunwoo placed a warm, comforting hand on his shoulder.

"i know i said that i want you to do this, but you don't actually have to, hoseok-ah" hyunwoo spoke lowly, aware of their closeness to all the scenes around them.

"don't even try to bullshit me again, hyunwoo-yah. i know perfectly well that you don't mean that" hoseok snorted. "just give me a second to put on my big, bad boy look and i'm ready" the shorter man continued, and hyunwoo chuckled. if only he didn't know his best friend better than he knew himself, maybe he would buy into his lies.

finally reducing his breathing and heartbeat to normal again, hoseok, brushed his best friend's hand off his shoulder and starting walking once again. ignoring the closed, private doors, and the opened ones, where exhibtionism scenes took place, the twenty-eight year old man made his way to the very last room of the hallway, where he guessed all the people hired for plays were lounging. he realised he was right, when he entered the room, and twenty plus eyes were suddenly on him, fully clothed doms in fancy suits, and half naked subs seated on the floor on their knees, pretty collars around their necks. in the back of the room there was a large bar, where unclaimed people seemed to hang out. hoseok made his way to the bar and asked for their strongest alcohol, completely ignoring all the eyes set on him.

"that, my dear friends, is dom hoseok" hyunwoo introduced him, still standing by the large doors. "he's still pretty new to the scene, so please welcome him, and treat him nicely!" the tall owner continued, eye smile visible on his face even in the dim lighting. "not that he'd allow you anything else"

~

hoseok was four drinks in and just as silent and isolated as he was when he first entered the main room. 

all the whiskey flooding in his system didn't seem to help him loosen up even a bit, especially since hyunwoo made his way back to the front nightclub, and left him all alone and isolated with a bunch of strangers. the bartender at the back of the room even kept sending him pretty, comforting smiles, yet that didn't seem to help either. what was worse, hoseok could clearly hear everyone else in the room whispering behind his back, especially the other doms and the unclaimed players that moved from the bar, as if he couldn't hear any of them. mean words were thrown out, especially from the older dominants, but there were mostly curious questions and statements. hoseok cared about none of them. he just hoped hyunwoo would come back faster to save him from the awkward situation. 

all the whispering and the snickering behind him seemed to suddenly stop and hoseok could only guess that someone has entered the room. turning around in hopes of seeing his best friend, hoseok was met with the sight of hyunwoo himself, holding the hand of a tall, lanky boy, the latter's head completely down, in a very submissive position. the boy was wearing close to nothing, just a see-through lacy shirt and very tight black boy shorts, his feet bare. from where he was seated, though, hoseok could clearly see the boys arms and legs littered with wounds, purple and yellow spots covering his porcelain skin, and a very prominent red gash, with blood oozing out of it, right on the side of his neck. without thinking twice about it, and completely disregarding everyone else in the room, hoseok walked straight to the young boy, barely reminding himself to keep control.

"may i touch you?" the twenty-eight year old asked softly, his voice barely audible for everyone else in the room and only meant for the boy to hear. after a few good seconds of not moving, the other finally nodded, and hoseok took his free hand between his own, caressing it into a comforting manner. "may i clean you up?" hoseok continued, his voice just as gentle. when the boy remained unmoving, the dom turned to hyunwoo for a solution. 

"second door to the right. i expect you out with him in exactly half an hour. i trust you, hoseok-ah" hyunwoo whispered in between them, his eyes suddenly cold. as much as he loved and trusted his best friend, hoseok has never been with a sub after a scene before. all hyunwoo could hope for was for hoseok to be his usual, gentle self. he would be in a lot of trouble, otherwise. the shorter dom nodded and made his way to the designated room, still holding the tall subs hand gently. 

entering the second door to his right, which seemed to be just another scene room, just empty of any people, hoseok switched the cold lights on, properly lighting up the whole room. not wanting to scare off the boy any more, hoseok let go of his hand and made his way to the side bathroom, already expecting to find an first aid kit in there. with the small, white box in hand, he reentered the large red room, only to find the young sub in the exact same position, awkwardly standing by the door, unmoving.

"can you come sit on the bed? you'll be more comfortable" hoseok asked and the boy immediately followed, already used to being given orders. the dom sighed and made his way to the foot of the bed, pulling out bandages and disinfectant from the small white box. "can you lift your head for me? i need to treat that nasty gash" hoseok asked, still not making any move to touch the boy without his direct consent.

when the sub finally lifted his head up, hoseok was completely stunned- his eyes were big and pretty, holding so much depth, and his large lips looked so plush and red, bitten raw in some places. his uncut black hair was prettily covering his forehead and ears, cascading down his neck, and hoseok swore he has never seen a more gorgeous person in his entire life.

"at least your face isn't hurt" hoseok muttered, a sad smile on his face. 

"he prefers it clean and pretty. can't fuck me otherwise" the young boy finally opened his mouth, his voice flooding hoseok's ears. frowning, the dom finally pulled out a disinfectant tissue and moved to wipe at the boy's neck, only for the sub to unconsciously flinch back and look between his legs once again. 

lifting his free hand slowly, hoseok gently grabbed the boy's chin, lifting it up to look at his gorgeous eyes again. when the boys seemed comfortable enough and stopped trembling like a leaf under his touch, hoseok starting wiping his wound as gently as possible, frowning when the boy didn't even make a sound from being in pain. he seemed to be completely submitted, in a completely wrong way.

"well, whoever this 'he' might be, he shouldn't hurt you like this" hoseok muttered and caressed the boy's cheek softly, not expecting the sub to lean so desperately into his gentle touch, probably having been deprived of it for the longest time. 

"they pay more when you have less rules" the sub whispered, his eyes closed, absorbing all the warmth he could from the other. hoseok threw the bloody wipes on the floor, and opened a patch bandage, sticking it over the boy's wound, before dragging his thumb over it in a comforting manner. now with both hands on either side of the sub's neck, hoseok bend slightly to kiss the boy's forehead gently. 

"i'll pay you more to have more rules" hoseok mumbled, looking deeply into the boys eyes for one last time before they had to get out of the room.

hyunwoo would have a lot of explaining to do, after all.

~

"hoseok-ah, there's people asking for you at the club again"

hoseok sighed. he has only stepped in the nightclub and the fetish club once, yet even weeks later there were still people asking for him, especially the people in the back. for some odd reason he seemed to have made an impact as a dom, after offering to do the aftercare for the gorgeous, tall sub that he still didn't know the name of (it seemed that even if hyunwoo trained the subs and doms in his club, there were still way too many people that didn't follow through the rules, since everyone was shocked at the gentleness of a dom). but after the experience that he had with the young boy, hoseok wasn't so sure that he wanted anything to do with hyunwoo's club again.

"is that dom still doing scenes at your club?" hoseok asked, already feeling himself getting riled up. he pulled a cigarette from his pack and stuck it between his lips, lighting it up with his lucky zippo. dragging way too much inside his lungs, hoseok frustratingly let it all out through his nose.

"seok, i can't fire a dom just like that. i know it seemed bad but hyungwon has been through much worse, and as long as he doesn't complain about it, i can't draw the line between abuse and sadomasochism" hyunwoo sighed, trying to resonate with the angry bull that he called his best friend. he knew that hoseok was right, and he's tried to fix up things with hyungwon ever since the boy came to work for his club, yet he still didn't find a solution, even almost three years later.

chae hyungwon was found outside his club, trying to find some shelter from the pouring rain, clearly frightened by the raging storm. barely a seventeen year old, kicked out of his house just a few weeks beforehand, he was trying to fix his life somehow, yet none of the few people in his life offered him help, or even shelter. when hyunwoo passed by his building and saw the poor boy crouching down in a corner, trying to make himself look small and warm himself up, he knew he could at least help with the second thing. he asked him to work in his club as a waiter, and at least until he got ahead of himself, he could sleep and eat in the building, with the other employees. when the boy got his health back up and started glowing once again, he started receiving attention for entirely different things, from his gorgeous body to his unique, pretty features. when he found out how good the pay was, hyungwon insisted to be hired in the back business, and hyunwoo couldn't do anything about it, since he was already over eighteen years old. over two years later and he still couldn't do anything else to help the boy, since the twenty year old learnt that having less boundaries attracted more people, more psychos that paid more to play with his body. hyunwoo tried, but it was all in vein. 

"hyungwon? that's the boy's name?" hoseok uttered finally, completely disregarding everything else that the taller man just said.

"i'm glad that's the only thing that got stuck in your stupid brain" hyunwoo muttered, dragging a hand through his short, brown dyed hair. "like i said, i cannot kick him or anyone out, as long as the sub sees it as a normal scene" the taller man tried reasoning, yet hoseok only seemed to get angrier at that statement, his free hand locking into a tight fist.

"that wasn't a fucking normal scene. he had blood coming out of his damned _neck_. what if that bastard hit an important artery? what if hyungwon just bled to death? he's a submissive, yes, but still a human, for fucks sake. he shouldn't be left without aftercare, _ever._ " hoseok was raising his voice loud enough that people were beginning to look at them weirdly. sensing the unwanted attention, the twenty-eight year old let his fist loose, concentrating his frustration on the small cancer stick between his lips. 

"hoseok-ah, i understand your concern, trust me. but what you need to know, is that hyungwon has never complained about a scene, _ever,_ and believe me when i say this, he's been in so much worse before" hyunwoo stated, placing his hand over his best friends in a comforting manner. the last thing he needed was for hoseok to cause a scene in public, _again._ hoseok sighed and accepted the touch, turning his hand so he can intertwine his fingers with his best friend.

in that age and time, people had a completely wrong idea when it came to dominants and submissive people. with the changing world, so did the positions change. whereas hyunwoo was a more overbearing dominant, going as far as having two submissives claimed, both of them extremely compliant and malleable to their doms needs, hoseok was almost the opposite, as a more gentle dominant, choosing to dominate in a more platonic way, rather than sexual. hoseok himself seemed, most times, like he was a submissive, but that only ever happened around his best friend, since the taller was the one that raised him from nothing and taught him everything he needed to know. after getting to know him more, though, hoseok radiated dominant energy. he just chose to do it gently, and completely under consent. 

"not my choice hyunwoo-yah. not by his choice. you should've seen him back then. he was desperate under my touch, he was almost _purring_ just because i was gentle with him. he can't be doing this by choice" hoseok seemed so hurt talking about the young sub, his empathy levels going up. he only saw the boy once, and he only saw the aftermath of one of his scenes, but he already knew that he couldn't stand seeing him hurt. he didn't know how, but he knew that he needed top make a change about it all, no matter what it took.

"i can only offer you one solution in this situation, hoseokie" hyunwoo smiled his pretty smile, and the shorter man already sensed a problem with whatever his best friend was about to say "make him your own sub"


	2. CAN YOU SEE THE DARK?

_"nine... ten... eleven"_

hyungwon was fully naked, his bare knees red and aching on the dense, black carpet of the play room. he was supposed to count the numbers on the whips he received over his naked back, yet he couldn't actually feel his tongue anymore, his lips moving by their own, spelling out words. as long as he could still vocalise the words he was asked for, nothing worse than the whipping could happen.

_"fourteen.. fifteen..."_

hyungwon knew that his back was bleeding, because even though everything felt numb, every single whip hitting harder than the one before, he could feel the warm liquid trickling from his sides, and down his arms and legs, that barely held him up. the dom that he shared the scene with, that he didn't even know the name of, was one of his least favourites, always favouring just beating him up in any way he could think of, instead of wanting to receive any sexual favours.

_"..."_

hyungwon opened his mouth, trying to force out another number, yet all air seemed to have left his lungs. frustrated by the sudden silence, the much older dom behind him started hitting him without a particular aim or purpose, spitting out whatever swear word he could think of on the spot, his whip accompanied by a new random flog, and even the man's fists themselves. 

_"_ count you fucking slut! can you not count anymore? fucking useless retard. fucking slut"

swear. whip. swear. flog. swear. spit. swear. fist. repeat. the order of the abuse was the only thing keeping hyungwon sane, after the last hour of going through the play with the dom. hyungwon swore that the dom's voice alone would keep him up at night for nights on row. it always did so, anyway.

"..."

hyungwon tried, he really did. he felt tears prickling at his eyes from all the pain, and his knees suddenly felt like jello. he knew that if he just fell to the floor only worse things would happen, though, so he held himself on his wobbly knees and elbows. he almost let out a pained whimper when a particular hit touched another older wound, on his shoulder, yet he caught himself and remained silent. this dom hated it when he cried in pain, unlike the others. 

"can you not hear me either? fucking count or i'm starting over"

the dom grabbed a fistful of his long hair and whipped his hair backwards to face him, spitting in his face before resuming his usual degrading vocabulary. hyungwon frowned in pain, his sensitive scalp feeling like needles.

_"...twenty nine... thirty"_

hyungwon barely managed to whimper out the last two numbers, his words scratching out his dry, parched neck. at least he managed to finish all his punishment.

"fucking slut can barely count to thirty. you ain't worth your fucking money, whore"

the older dom finally let go of his hair and shoved him to the floor, and hyungwon fell, his limbs too tired and achy to catch his own body. payment long forgotten, right along with the aftercare, the dom left the scene, shutting the door aggressively behind him. 

hyungwon felt like he was drowning.

~

"hello... hoseok right?"

the twenty-eight years old didn't even have to look at the person behind him to know it was just another unclaimed sub trying to get his attention. he has given in to his best friend, once again, and has entered the fetish club area, after many, _many_ pleads from hyunwoo himself. entering the main room and just retaking the spot he last took when he came weeks prior, hoseok kept favouring the multiple glasses of whiskey in front of him, in the dismay of all the subs that tried to get his attention. finishing the glass in front of him, he turned around in his seat to face the new sub behind him.

to his surprise, the male sub seemed to actually be claimed, as he immediately forced his head to look at the ground in the presence of another dom. the sub had a small frame, and he was pretty _short_ , totally a typical sub type of body, yet his dark hair and clothes, his weird, improper stance and aura reminded hoseok of a particular someone. all his questions were answered at the sight of a small, black stud right in the boy's ear, keeping the place of a helix, a doms unique way of showing his claim.

"not interested sweetheart. i'm sorry to disappoint" hoseok responded even though he knew that was not why the sub came to him, being already claimed. the short man fought himself to remain staring at the ground between his feet, but before he tried protesting, hoseok touched his chin with his index finger and brought his eyes back up at him. 

"that's not what i-" the sub tried, yet hoseok interrupted him immediately.

"i know. changkyun, right?" the dom asked, warm smile on his face. he had yet to meet any of his best friends subs, yet he knew more than enough about both of them to easily recognise them. when the sub nodded cutely, little smile almost breaking his cold facade, hoseok retreated his hand, motioning to the boy that he's allowed to keep the eye contact. "what can i do for you, lovely?" hoseok added, smiling warmly at the red tint covering the sub's cheeks, most likely caused by the pet name.

"hyung wanted to see you.. i mean.. Master wants to talk to you.. Sir" changkyun mumbled awkwardly, his phrasing stuttered. hoseok knew that hyunwoo liked keeping his relationships with his subs as comfortable for the younger boys as possible, even if that excluded some formalities. it made everyone in the relationship comfortable, so he didn't see anything wrong about it either.

"does your hyung want to see me now? my name is just, hoseok, by the way. hyung, if you'd like" hoseok added as well, sensing the sub's anxiety. changkyun barely nodded at him, and hoseok allowed it, not demanding vocal responses like another dom would. changkyun wasn't his sub to give orders to, after all. "thank you sweetheart. lead the way please" 

changkyun barely nodded in response once again, immediately turning to leave the room, ignoring all the other doms in the area (which was more than disrespectful, but hoseok guessed that being the boss' sub had it perks, after all). hoseok trailed after him, following the boy through a few other hallways, before entering a random room without even knocking on the door. looking around, hoseok guessed it was hyunwoo's personal play room, and his thought was confirmed at the sight of another sub, _jooheon,_ tied up to the polls of the large bed in the middle of the room, all limbs seized. the subs eyes were covered with a black, silky material, and hoseok guessed he was in the middle of a play. with hyunwoo nowhere near in sight, the dom already started making his way out of the private room, not keen on breaking the couples privacy.

"hyung?" a small voice was heard from behind him and hoseok stopped in his tracks. 

"it's not hyung" changkyun whispered, and hoseok turned around to the loveliest sight, of the smaller sub kneeling near the bed, besides jooheon's head, nuzzling softly into the other. jooheon grinned at the touch of his boyfriend and kissed his without any particular aim, still deprived of his vision. "when did hyung leave? are your wrists okay?" changkyun added, immediately taking on the more dominant role between the two subs, to keep everything safe for his boyfriend. 

"just a few minutes ago. he said he had to search for someone and that he'll be back very soon" jooheon responded softly, his voice barely audible for hoseok. changkyun hummed against his cheek and kissed him gently. even from that distance, hoseok could clearly see the famous deep dimples on each side of the blond boy's cheeks, giving the sub a much more cute and innocent aura.

"did he say he has to search for hoseok hyung?" the smaller sub asked, bringing his hand up to caress his boyfriends blond hair in a comforting manner. when jooheon nodded, changkyun placed another kiss, right on the corner of his mouth. "hoseok hyung is right by the door, honey-yah. i brought him with me" changkyun added, shushing his boyfriend softly when the other tensed at the news of another, stranger dom in their playroom. "he's safe baby. we can trust him" the smaller sub added and hoseok felt his heart doubling in size at the trust he was given. walking silently to the footboard of the large bed, hoseok smiled at both of the subs, even if only one could see him.

"hello joohoney" hoseok spoke softly, careful not to startle the boy, and to make his voice known. "i'm hoseok. you can call me hyung too, if you'd like. do you feel all comfortable and safe?" 

"yes hyung" jooheon answered immediately, not keen on upsetting the dominant in the room. hoseok sighed. he didn't need to be given blind trust. that wasn't how bdsm relationship worked. 

to everyone's luck, the door of the playroom suddenly opened, welcoming hyunwoo. the dom smiled at the sight of all of the people he loved deeply in the same room, and immediately moved to stand on the other side of jooheon, to bring the sub's comfort back up. slowly lifting the blindfold up, careful to allow him to adjust to the sudden lightning, hyunwoo moved to untie his bindings, freeing both his arms and legs. he then proceeded to lay on the bed, back on the headboard, with jooheon cuddling into his side. hyunwoo ushered changkyun to join them, and the smaller sub did so, cuddling into his doms free side. hyunwoo kissed them both sweetly, holding them between his large arms protectively.

"you're indeed terribly cute together" hoseok muttered sarcastically at hyunwoo, ignoring the way jooheon was shoving his face in his doms neck, in a position that didn't look the least comfortable. changkyun on the other hand remained a lot more reserved, choosing to just maintain the physical contact with his dom while still keeping eye contact with hoseok. "but why, if i may ask, did you summon me in your play room? while your sub was in a vulnerable position as well?"

"come to think of it, i don't particularly remember" hyunwoo fake smiled at his best friend, teasing him like only he could. changkyun suppressed a giggle at the statement, while jooheon finally stopped moving, having found a perfect position (he looked like an adorable little chick nesting, but hoseok wouldn't bring that up to him)

"very funny woo. now, as i see it, you have no business with me, and since i'm a couple drinks in, i'll call myself a taxi because it's late and i'm busy tomorrow. it was very nice to finally meet you, changkyun, jooheon. i hope next time it'll be in more favourable circumstances and we'll get to know each other properly" hoseok added politely, smiling at the cuddly subs, before glaring at the dom between them. "i'll take my leave now" he mumbled, turning around and making his way out of the room.

"seok-ah" hyunwoo called from behind him, and hoseok stopped in his tracks, his hand on the doorknob. "tomorrow at 6, room 12. don't be late" the taller dom added, his voice clear and not up for debates. hoseok turned around, finger already pointing at him accusingly.

"i thought i told you not to set me up with anyone, hyunwoo, and i was not joking, so why-" the shorter dom tried, already getting riled up, yet hyunwoo interrupted him immediately.

"seok. trust me with this one. tomorrow at 6, room 12" hyunwoo repeated himself, not leaving any space for compromises.

hoseok grunted annoyed, and left the room without another remark. 

~

hyungwon entered the room he was designated at the 'reception' of the club (the reception was actually just hyunwoo or changkyun keeping track of all meetings that took place between the doms and subs). he was told a day before that a dom asked for a session with him in particular, and even though it hasn't been that long since his last meeting, and his wounds haven't healed properly, he needed to catch up on the payment that he didn't receive last time. hyungwon just hoped that the dom would be one of the more nice ones, that preferred the sex, rather than the violence. this particular meeting was paid beforehand, which rarely happened, since doms preferred paying after plays, as much as they deemed his worth (the dom that paid for him must've had a session with him before, considering the very big amount of money that he paid for the play).

dropping to his knees besides the bed, hyungwon hissed because of his still achy legs, yet remained in the usual sub position- back straight, knees wide open, and head held down. all the doms he worked with preferred that particular position, so it became a habit for him to just drop in it without much thought. all he had to do now was wait.

and so hyungwon waited - not being allowed accessories, such as watches (a sub was only allowed them if his dom gave them to him, yet hyungwon was still technically unclaimed), he had no way of telling the time. hyungwon played with the hem of his see through shirt and counted in is head in german to pass the time. after what seemed like ages, the door behind him finally seemed to open and close, signalling that the dom has entered the play. hyungwon stopped all motion and tried remaining as unmoving as possible in his submissive position. 

"hyungwon" an oddly familiar voice stated from behind him, and the sub frowned. none of the dominants he worked with ever used his name- hell, he was pretty sure none of them even knew his actual name, favouring calling him usual sub nicknames, mostly degrading ones. hyungwon fought his curiosity and remained in his position, though. "hyungwon please stand up. you don't have to sit like that" the voice called again, and the sub complied immediately to the order.

turning around, hyungwon was met with _that dom_ , the one that took care of him weeks prior and offered him aftercare. frowning, hyungwon wondered why that particular dom wanted to be in a play with him. hyungwon could offer everything, yet he was sure that dominant didn't want anything that hyungwon was used to offering.

"how would you like me then..." the sub mumbled, not really aware of what name this dom would like to be addressed by.

"hoseok. hyung. whatever is comfortable for you, hyungwon" the dom completed his thoughts, surprising him once again with his lack of... _dom._

"alright.. _hoseok hyung_.." hyungwon started again awkwardly. "how would you like me?"

"i would like you outside this room, outside of this building, happy and healthy" the dom spoke softly, keeping his distance to provide personal space. hyungwon frowned at the words and hoseok frowned back at his confusion. was the young boy that invested in his piss poor life as a submissive?

"alright.. but this was a pre-paid meeting. so what would you like me to do, to meet your expectations so you can get your money's worth?" hyungwon repeated himself, remembering about the unusually big pay he was given before the play even started. the dom, hoseok, seemed to be more than comfortable with his finances, considering the money he paid an unknown submissive in a fetish club.

"nothing in particular, hyungwon. what would you like to happen in between those four walls for those money?" hoseok returned his question, still remaining unmoving besides the door. the sub frowned, as if he has never been asked what _he_ wanted to do, ever. 

"head? and you could fuck me after if you'd like to" hyungwon mumbled the last part to himself. if there was one thing that he's been told he was good at, it was sucking dick. hyungwon guessed his stupid lips had something to do with that. as or the fucking part, he just hoped hoseok would be gentle; it has been awhile since he was last fucked, most doms he played with favouring other activities, less sexual and more abusive.

"very well" the dom sighed, and lifted the sleeves of his crisp white shirt. "sit on the bed please. what's your safe word?" hoseok asked, slowly stepping closer and closer to the taller man. hyungwon frowned once again, not understanding why the older would ask for a safe word. his papers clearly said that he required no safe word, because he had no particular boundaries. 

"uhm.. stop? i guess? but don't worry about that, i don't use safe words" hyungwon added, receiving a disappointing tutting in return.

"you are from now on. stop is good for now, but we'll think of a better one later. is that okay with you?" hoseok remarked, stopping in his tracks right in front of the seated sub. with his crotch right in front of him, hyungwon raised his shaky fingers to unzip the older's pants, only to be stopped mid track. 

instead, hoseok dropped to his own knees, his hands finding the younger's hips. shushing all the protesting sounds coming from the sub, hoseok looked at him pointedly for consent, and when he received a confused nod in return, he slowly pulled the sub's flaccid member from his boy shorts. looking straight into his pretty eyes, hoseok started pumping his fist up and down, eating up all the sudden moans and pleased sounds coming from the younger. when his cock started hardening up, the dom began sucking on the head of his dick, his eyes never leaving the younger's.

"hyungwon, i need you to let it all out. hyung would love it if you were comfortable. don't hold anything in, lovely" hoseok insisted, before finally taking the sub all in, loving the sensation of him hitting the back of his throat. hyungwon finally seemed to let go of it all, his pretty moans and grunts filling up the silent room. the sub even found the courage to allow his hands to rest on the dom's head, pulling at his short hair every now and then. hoseok hummed every time he did so, as a impulse to keep the other going.

"hyung.. i don't think i'm gonna last much longer" the sub mumbled between moans, his words stuttered. hoseok knew he was getting closer and closer, from the velocity and the force he applied on the tugs at his hair, yet still bobbed his head up and down, swallowing all the precum and sounds the sub gave out. digging his tongue in his slit, hoseok knew that was the last drop for the younger, since he immediately came, without even being able to announce the dom beforehand. 

swallowing everything he was given, hoseok licked the member clean on any last cum, before pulling the boy's shorts back up. still on his knees, the dom gently massaged the sub's thighs, not wanting to break the intimate contact just yet.

"hyung, i'm so, so sorry" hyungwon started panicked as soon as he regained his composure. "i didn't know you'd do that, i'm so sorry for just finishing down your throat, that was so improper. you can punish me accordingly" the sub already moved his head downcast, his breaths ragged up. placing a soft kiss on his thigh, hoseok cupped his chin and raised his head back up, drinking up all the eye contact that he could.

"hyungwon.. lovely. i'm not gonna punish you because you did nothing wrong. thank you for trusting me enough with this" hoseok enunciated gently, hands still slowly moving up and down the boy's thighs in a comforting manner. raising a hand to pass it through the boy's silky, black locks, hoseok stood up and kissed the boy's forehead gently, before finally breaking the physical contact.

"wait, hyung" hyungwon started, panicking at the sight of the man leaving. "what about the second part? you're not gonna fuck me?" 

hoseok smiled sadly. it seemed that even after everything, hyungwon was still too deep in the toxic mindset to even realise what happened, and what was to happen after everything. the dom would have to step even lower, to start even lower with the sub. but hoseok knew it was worth it all. hyungwon was worth it all. the dom made a promise to himself that he will change everything as soon as he deemed was right.

"we did enough today, hyungwon-ah. we can do the second part another time, when you actually desire to do it as well" hoseok smiled at him, his eyes warm. the dom turned around to leave, yet hyungwon's sad pleas stopped him in his tracks.

"will you come again? to do the second part with me?" hyungwon asked, red tinting his cheeks. hoseok could only grin at the sight of the shy, gorgeous man, as he made his way back to the foot of the bed. 

cupping his chin with both of his hands, hoseok brought up the subs pretty face. looking between his innocent eyes and his plush lips, the dom kissed the corner of his mouth sweetly, before finally letting go and leaving the room.

hyungwon hoped that the sudden affection was just a promise, and not a goodbye. 


	3. CAN YOU FIX THE BROKEN?

"hyungwon-ah... still feeling sick?"

chae hyungwon could endure a lot of things. he endured getting kicked out of his own home, where he grew up for 17 years, because his divorced father just felt like kicking him out with nothing but a backpack with a change of clothes in it. he endured a month on the streets in the freezing autumn, the november rain treating him unfairly. he endured having to beg for change to eat 1000 won food once a day, sometimes even once every other day, because no one would help him in any other way. after meeting hyunwoo and the rest of the people at 'Pulse', he endured everything that everyone wished to do with his body.

but after meeting that damned dom, he felt like he shouldn't endure _anything_ anymore.

hyungwon knew it was stupid. he knew that he should stop pretending to be sick to get himself out of plays, and that he should resume with his usual schedule because otherwise, he wouldn't be able to make any money. while hyunwoo insisted that he doesn't need to pay for his room and food, at the staff quarters at 'Pulse' , hyungwon still felt like he should give _something_ back. and so he repaid by helping around the club, and by never refusing people, and so he became one of the most popular subs, undeniably raising the clubs popularity as well.

and even though hyungwon knew it was stupid, he still couldn't help but _hope_ that the damned dom that wouldn't leave his mind, day and night, would come back to see him again. even just to _see_ him.

hyungwon was beginning to think he was crazy, that he invented the perfect dominant in his brain and gave him a face and a name, and it all seemed plausible enough. hyungwon was many things already. he was stupid, he was a slut, a whore, and whatever else the people around him insisted that he was. what were the chances that he'd gotten crazy as well? hyungwon thought it was indeed, more than plausible. still, he pretended to be sick, and even though hyunwoo knew he wasn't, he left him be. and so hyungwon came every day to room 12, just sitting on the bed. sometimes he'd sit besides the bed, on the floor, in that awful position with his knees right open and his head held down, hoping that hoseok would enter the room and ask him to stand up, _because he didn't have to sit like that if he didn't want to._

"i'm sorry hyung. i promise i'll be back on track in a few days" hyungwon stared sadly at the room from the foot of the bed, his fingers brushing the soft covers. 

"hyungwon, you know i've told you before that you can remake your papers any time you want to. we can take some things out of there, tick some more rules in. i only want what's best for you, and if meeting with hoseok once made you believe that as well, then that's great" hyunwoo spoke softly, yet his tone always had a sort of edge to it. hyungwon liked listening to his voice, because it calmed him down when he was distressed. he couldn't say that it calmed him down in this situation as well, though, as he felt his heartbeat picking up at the name of the dom that wouldn't leave his mind.

"was he even real? hoseok hyung?" hyungwon asked, pain bled into his words. hyunwoo sighed from behind him. walking towards the sub, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, his fingers rubbing the muscle gently.

"hoseok is as real as they come, hyungwon-ah. he's stubborn, and annoying, and he once burnt my pan while boiling water, _somehow._ but he's also very gentle and caring, even if he looks like he'd snap people in half and eat them for breakfast. i understand why and how he put his mark on you" hyunwoo stated, his hand never stopping its motion. "i ask him to come back here every day, but he doesn't want to, hyungwon-ah. i'm sorry"

hyungwon sighed, feeling his eyes filling up with tears. he understood that perfectly well. he wouldn't want to come back to the club if he has a choice either. especially to come back just to see some like _him._ wiping his tears away quickly, hyungwon forced a fake smile back on his face. he brushed off the hand on his shoulder and turned around to face the dom, avoiding his eyes.

"i understand. thank you hyung, and i'm sorry i've been slacking off with my usual schedule. my papers don't need anything changed, but i understand your concern about them. i'll get back to work as soon as possible" hyungwon spoke robotically, his speech engraved in his mind long before, along with the wide smile painted on his face. pointing a finger to the door, hyungwon asked permission to exit the room. when he received a reluctant nod in return, the sub found his way back to the fetish club.

hoseok still fresh in his mind, he signed in on the last 4 meetings he had for the week.

~

hoseok picked up the full canvas in front of him, hues of blood red and pitch black not giving even the _slight_ right feel, and he shoved it forcefully besides all the other ones, groaning frustratingly at the lack of progress that he (didn't) managed to do in the day. 

when he was a little child, his parents told him that when he grew up he could be whatever he wanted. and so, at 6 years old, frowning eyes and pouty lips as serious as they come, he declared that he wanted to become a fence painter. his parents laughed and managed to catch it on tape, and still remind him of it to this day.

in his teenage years, when it was expected of him to start thinking about a future path in his life, hoseok crossed his arms around his chest and muttered that he wanted to become a graffiti artist, and _nothing_ else. his parents huffed at him and told him to grow up and give up on his stupid artistic dreams. hoseok saved up all his pocket money and bought spray cans in all his favourite colours, just to spite them. he spray painted all his skateboards and intentionally didn't wear gloves through it- the rainbow tips of his fingers gave him joy and gave his parents' nightmares. hyunwoo would ask for the rainbow fingers as well, just so hoseok wouldn't be alone through it all.

with high school finished up and in need to make a choice for college, hoseok shuffled through the art university catalogues and stopped at a random page. he sighed himself up to it without thinking twice about it, and he was accepted soon after, provided by his above average grades. he never missed a class and graduated with a _painting and drawing_ diploma, that got dusty on top of his wardrobe. no one ever told him that he didn't need an art college diploma to just _paint._

fresh into the business, shin hoseok signed his paintings as wonho, a nickname from back in his graffiti artist days, and sold everything like hotcakes. using social media to get himself known, hoseok remained just a shadow in the art scheme, a mysterious painter that wasn't personally known by anyone. the enigma only made him more popular, so hoseok just started playing his role in the game as an anonymous painter.

there were many times, though, when all his inspiration just decided to pack its bags and move to a completely different continent, just to spite him.

ever since hoseok visited 'Pulse' last, all his inspiration decided to remain between the dark, four walls of room 12, alongside the ethereal sub that didn't seem to leave his mind. hoseok knew perfectly well that hyungwon was in the exact same position as he was, because hyunwoo never forgot to remind him in every single phone call that they shared every day, yet the twenty-eight years old couldn't bring himself to go back in that doomed building, because as much as he loved hyunwoo, and he knew that his best did more than an amazing job at managing his clubs and people, 'Pulse' just wasn't made for someone like him. and so he remained in his own apartment, in a secluded little corner of his art room, blank canvas in front of him and ruined paintings, their colours not matching properly and their feel improper, everywhere around.

and so hoseok sighed frustratingly and exited his art room, but not before picking his favourite camera from a shelf of his bookcase, and left his home in hopes of finding inspiration in another place, not provided by his heavy mind alone. 

~

"do you wish to enter, sir?" 

hoseok snapped back to reality at an unknown voice, only to sigh at the sight of the familiar guard in front of him. it seemed as if his legs alone brought him back to 'Pulse', his mind completely filled with thoughts and unresponsive to the outside world. with an awkward smile, the twenty-eight years old just shook his head disapprovingly, leaving his camera to hang around his neck and shoving his hands in his pockets.

"no, that's alright. is hyunwoo in today? could you call him out for a second for me please?" hoseok spoke with a sort of pain in his voice, all the dom in him left back at his apartment. with nothing but a curt nod, the guard immediately entered the quiet club, and made his way to follow the request.

not even a minute after, a very excited hyunwoo exited the club and jumped on his best friend, sharing a big bear hug. only when he was stopped by the camera between them did hyunwoo frown, all happiness thrown out the window.

"what happened? what's wrong? did someone say something mean about wonho on the internet again? because seokie, lil cub, there's always gonna be someone that hates things for no apparent reason. haters and just the worse, i know, but you shouldn't be sad because of them" hyunwoo spoke fast, pout visible on his lips. the shorter would only dabble in his photography hobby when he was in a particularly bad mood, and hyunwoo was one of the only people that knew that. when hoseok remained unresponsive, his feet moving back and forth anxiously, hyunwoo realised that his best friends mood had nothing to do with his career. with an awkward _'oh',_ the taller took a step backwards, choosing to provide much needed personal space.

"i'm sorry i came here. i just took my camera and started walking. apparently this is where my feet took me" hoseok avoided eye contact, his fingers playing with the straps of the device hanging from his neck.

"no no, its perfectly okay seok-ah. don't apologise for such things" hyunwoo assured the shorter, keeping a comforting smile on his face.

"how come you're here, though?" hoseok asked after an awkward period of silence. looking at the black watch on his wrist, the shorter could only frown. "it's barely 2pm. the club opens at 6, but no one comes till 8" the twenty-eight year old continued, finally looking up at his best friend for an explanation. 

"oh, i always come to the club when unclaimed subs have plays, and those could happen at any time of the day, by the way. hyungwon is in a play right now and i gotta be here for when he's done" hyunwoo scratched the back of his neck. as much as he tried changing the young sub's situation, he couldn't do it without hyungwon's permission.

"i thought you said that hyungwon was pretending to be sick? why is he in a plays again?" hoseok spoke fast, feeling himself getting riled up. 

"he signed himself in to all his usual plays of the week last night. i tried calling you but your phone was dead, so i assumed you had a creative spark or something. i tried, believe me, but i couldn't convince him to change his papers, seok-ah. i'm sorry" hyunwoo muttered the last part, aware of the other's slowly deteriorating mood. with nothing but an ice-cold glare, hoseok sprinted by the taller man, and right through the club, not a single rational thought left in his mind.

with his feet walking him through the fetish club, steps memorised from the last time he walked in the area, hoseok ignored all the staff trying to stop him from advancing. frantically looking left and right for any closed doors, the dom stopped to a halt in front of room 12. without a second thought, the twenty-eight years old barged in the room, his heartbeat picking up even faster at the sight.

hyungwon wasn't even naked to begin with, his usual silky, see through attire around his body, yet by his submission alone he felt the most naked hoseok has ever seen him. in the humble position, his forehead stuck to the rough carper and his knees open wide, hyungwon wasn't even whimpering every single time the dom that he was in the play with, an older looking man dressed in a fine suit, would so forcefully bring his flog over the subs back, legs and privates. turning around at the sound of the door opening, the much older dom opened his mouth to argue, yet hoseok was faster than him. snatching the flog from his hand, hoseok hit the doom with all the force he could manage over his head, bringing his head in a submissive position. pulling him by his shirt and out of the room, hoseok shoved him into the nearest wall, muttering a _i'll deal with you later_ , before stepping back in room 12 and closing the door behind him. 

sighing at the sight of hyungwon in the exact same position, the only proof of him still being alive being the short, anxious breaths he was taking, hoseok slowly walked towards him, dropping to his knees besides him. gently touching his shoulder to make his presence known, hoseok grabbed his arms slowly and helped the sub in a much more comfortable position, his legs cracking as they stretched, and his back supported by hoseok's chest, spooning him from behind. very gently massaging his wounded thighs and sides, the dom started patiently coaxing the younger from the toxic subspace. 

after what felt like forever, hyungwon's stiff limbs suddenly went lax, and the sub melted at the gentle touches into the man behind him, his smell familiar enough to allow him to be comfortable. bringing one oh his hands through the sub's silky black locks, hoseok sighed.

"why must i always find you in such situations?" the dom barely whispered, careful not to startle the young man between his arms. hyungwon closed his eyes, absorbing all the low vibrations coming from the dom's chest, helping him relax to another extent.

"you said you'll come back for me" hyungwon whispered back, not keen on disturbing the quiet mood. 

"i implied that i wanted to see you again. never that i'd come back here, to this place" hoseok kept running his hand through the younger's uncut black hair, his other gently massaging his hip through his silky shirt.

"but how else would you see me? i live here" hyungwon frowned, not understanding the dom in the slightest. the older was probably waiting for the second part of their deal, but how would they be able to fix that, if not in the club? "unless you don't want to do the second part of the deal with me anymore. which would be understandable, hyung, there's many other unclaimed subs in 'Pulse' that you'd love way more" hyungwon muttered the last part, not particularly wanting the dom to pick someone else besides him. 

mumbling a curse under his breath, hoseok stopped his motion with both hands, before slowly turning hyungwon around to face him. signalling to the sub to keep the eye contact, the older man cupped his jaw gently, his thumb rubbing softly at his cheek.

"have you ever fully dropped in your subspace?" the dom asked, never breaking the eye contact.

"no" hyungwon frowned slightly at the random question, not having expected it. "i don't know if i can do that either, i'm sorry" the sub apologised for his lack of ability to fully submit and slip into a full subspace.

"will you let me help you fall fully into your subspace?" hoseok completely disregarded everything the younger said after the negation, his hand still on his jaw. with scared eyes, that somehow still seemed to trust him, hyungwon nodded. "i need your verbal approval for this one, lovely" hoseok smiled warmly, patiently letting hyungwon take his time to process and answer to things.

"yeah" hyungwon broke the eye contact under the intimidating question, yet the dom brought his head back up. looking deeply into the warm eyes, so soft and child-like, hyungwon decided that he'd never loose the trust he had in the man in front of him. "i'll let you" the sub added for confirmation.

breaking into a pretty grin, hoseok kissed the top of the sub's head softly, his lips lingering a tad bit longer than usually, passing on an unspoken promise that everything will be okay and that he can be trusted. smiling large back at him, hyungwon silently answered that he knew those things already.

"may i kiss you, hyungwon-ah?" hoseok whispered after basking in the lovely silence, his sight moving from the sub's gorgeous eyes to his plush lips, that he couldn't wait to taste.

"please" hyungwon whispered back, eager to finally get what he's wanted from the beginning. 

cupping both of his cheeks gently, hoseok smiled at the sight of hyungwon closing his eyes eagerly, his lips slightly puckered. the older bent forward and kissed the soft spot between his eyebrows instead, then his little nose, and then his philtrum. just as hyungwon was opening his eyes, small frown on his eyebrow, hoseok finally captured his lips.


	4. CAN YOU FEEL MY HEART?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been literally months but here it is. 
> 
> thank you for your patience and for reading so far.

kissing over his nose, his cheeks, his eyelids, licking over his lips, sucking and nibbling at his jaw and neck, hoseok made sure he was particularly affectionate towards the younger man, who has been deprived of anything like that for the longest time. 

and whilst the sub already froze, his body still and welcoming of everything, hoseok needed him to know that their relationship wasn't going to work in that way. hyungwon won't just sit still and accept everything coming his way, wanting of it or not, and hoseok won't just be on the receiving end. the sub needed to understand how everything will work, once and for all. 

"do you want me to stop?" the dom asked softly, moving his hands on either side of the sub's thighs, refusing to touch him before getting his point across. with hyungwon barely shaking his head, the dom tutted and made even more space between them. panicking slightly, hyungwon caught the hem of the older's shirt before the man could get any further. 

"i don't want you to stop" hyungwon muttered, bothered by the constant interruptions. raising an eyebrow in surprise, the older man restored his position, his body hovering right above the youngers.

"then stop pretending and start feeling" 

the dom captured the youngers lips once again, hungrier than ever. allowing his hands to roam everywhere comfortably, hoseok avoided any private parts with an unspoken purpose; he was going to get the younger man hot and bothered before even touching him anywhere near his rock-hard member. over the period of time that he has been a dom, hoseok learnt exactly what buttons to push and what to not, yet he wanted to take his time with hyungwon. he wanted to explore his body at his own pace, to search for everything vigorously, and have the younger do the same with him. 

"you can touch me hyungwon. i want you to touch me. stop holding back" the dom whispered in between kisses, his mouth occupied by the subs neck while his hands stopped at his hips and no further, resting on the thin bones. as if something clicked in the youngers brain, hyungwon finally brought his hands to the doms chest, shaky hands unbuttoning his silky shirt and slipping underneath to feel all the contracting muscles and sweaty skin. sucking on the soft skin of his neck, right behind his ear, hoseok finally allowed his hands to slip further down, and started massaging the youngers thighs gently, his actions contradictory to the rush happening in his brain and groin. the dom refused to make things too fast though; he would take all the time in the world if that would make the younger comfortable.

"please touch me" the sub moaned, desperation in his voice.

"i'm already touching you, lovely" hoseok chuckled, but finally gave in and slipped his hands inside the younger's pants, his hands resting around his leaking cock, yet not touching it yet. hyungwon squirmed underneath the older man, keen on producing some friction between the two. frustrated, the sub let his hands drop on the bed once again.

"you keep telling me to let it go, yet you're holding onto yourself tighter than ever" the younger man stated, his mind fill with doubt.

"very well" hoseok muttered after a few seconds of silence, breaking all the physical contact between the two. "pants off. spread your legs for me" he commanded, and hyungwon was more than happy to oblige, a large smile breaking his lips.

with darkened pupils, hoseok stared hungrily at the sight of the gorgeous man in front of him, naked as they come, skin flushed and covered with a thin layer of warm sweat. drinking up all the pretty sounds and moans coming from hyungwon, the dom found himself smiling; he seemed to have found his muse once again. 

"i'm going to tell you beforehand everything that i wanna do, and if you have anything against it, i want you to tell me. if you can't tell me, scratch me, slap me, i don't particularly care- but do anything to signal your disapproval. if i feel you falling too deep in your subspace, i'll either stop everything or take it a lot gentler" hoseok patiently explained everything, yet it was obvious for the both of them that hyungwon wasn't paying much attention anymore. sighing loudly, the dom felt like he did more than enough talking- he fully undressed himself as well, to indicate the lack of power and presence of equality. he's always hated doms that refused to shed even a single piece of clothing, pretending that that was what made them superior in any way. it just made them look like sweaty, cranky idiots.

lifting hyungwon's legs, and bending them to his chest, knees almost bumping into his chin, hoseok awed at the youngers flexibility. bending until his mouth was barely hovering over the youngers rock-hard, pulsating member, the dom raised his eyes to hyungwon's half lidded, tranquil ones.

"i'm going to suck you off, and eat you up, and everything in between. after that, if you're still up for it, and i deem it fine and safe, we'll go to the next step" the dom whispered against the sweaty skin, only receiving desperate sounds in return.

growling deep in his chest, hoseok pressed the flat of his tongue from the perinea all the way to the tip of his dick, leaving a stripe of hot saliva behind. engulfing the entirety of his members skilfully in his mouth, the older man starting working up and down, grazing his teeth ever so softly against the oversensitive skin. moving one of his hands from the subs legs, hoseok brought his thumb to the sensitive skin right under the youngers balls, massaging it softly. satisfied by the fidgety and twitchy state of the sub under him, the dom removed his mouth from his member and burring his nose in the younger's balls, his tongue lapping right at his hole. 

"i can't anymore...please" hyungwon could suddenly be heard, and when hoseok brought his eyes up, he could see rivers of tears streaming down his face. the dom had enough experience to know that the younger only wanted his release, and definitely not to stop; clear evidence being one of his hand rubbing at his nipples and the other slowly approaching his red, aching member. hoseok stopped working on his hole and moved to kiss him instead, softly and then not, licking at the drool around the sub's mouth and letting the younger taste himself. 

"you can come, and you can do it as many times as you'd like. this is definitely not a punishment, nor edging play. i want you to fully enjoy yourself, lovely" the dom spoke articulately and patiently, trying not to seem too far gone himself, yet his frantically beating heart and his own pulsating dick spoke by themselves. 

not even seconds later hyungwon seemed to finally let himself go, spunk squirting out in thin white layers, most of it landing on his chest and face due to his unorthodox position. hoseok bent to lick whatever cum remained on his face, swallowing it merrily, and the sub seemed to lose everything at the sight, his legs going lax against the older's hold. 

bending to lap some more at his opening hole, hoseok finally pushed one of his fingers inside, his finger coated with some of hyungwon's cum, gathered from his chest. noting the youngers lax body, his limbs unresponsive and his hole swelling, the dom stopped his motion and raised back up to his subs face, taking it between his large hands.

"how you feeling up there lovely? you still with me?" hoseok asked softly, trailing gentlek all over the youngers face and down his jaw. after receiving a small approving sound in return, the dom was almost 100% sure that hyungwon merely fell deep into sub space. "I'm gonna make love to you now, only love? I promise it feels like heaven when you're floating in your little sub space. but I need you to tell me that I can do that. can you?" the older man tried reasoning more to himself than with the sub in front of him, yet hyungwon seemed to hear him loud and clear, his chest vibrating with happy noises. the younger even forced himself to nod shakily and hoseok kissed him softly in appreciation.

without any other words, the dom finally picked up some lube from the bedside table, squirting some on his hand and rubbing it between his fingers to warm it up. pressing the fingers to the welcoming hole, hoseok started fucking his fingers in and out of the yoinger, meeting no resistance. 3 fingers in and a drooly hyungwon after, the dom finally removed his fingers, wiping the remaining lube all over his own dick, before squirting some more clear liquid onto the member.

lining up to the wet hole, hoseok pushed slowly inside, growling deep in his chest at the feel of his sub's warm, velvety insides. pushing until he was balls deep, he bent to kiss hyungwon deeply, swallowing all his moans and tears and insecurities. finally moving, slowly at first and gradually faster, hoseok could only growl possessively as he pulled gently at his sub's long hair, one of his resting on his chest to rub at his perk nipples. 

closing his eyes, the pleasure accentuated and so did his movement, and the dom started pistoning at an unimaginable speed, the headrest of the bed hitting the wall loudly over and over again. opening his eyes once again, hoseok noted the sight of his sub, tongue lolling out of his mouth, drool all over his face and face flushed. with his eyes rolled at the back of his skull, hyungwon came once again, shuddering underneath the older man, his mind floating and so far away from reality. 

groaning at the tightening hole around his dick, the dom pushed deeper and deeper, his movement more and more jerky and slowing down, hoseok burried himself as deep as possible before spilling everything he had inside his sub, claiming him in all possible ways. 

"hyungwon-ah, you still there with me?" the older man asked, still burried to the hilt, cupping the sub's face gently and kissing over his eyelids. 

when all he got in response was a faint smile and a single tear running down a flushed cheek, hoseok decided to cuddle his sub back out of subspace, his hands carding through soft black locks and his mouth busy giving the gentlest kisses.

~

"i want to ask you something" 

hoseok almost didn't hear the small voice over the mediocre movie playing in front of them, yet it was immediately obvious that whatever was to be said, was worth his time. it has been more than two months since he started his plays with hyungwon, and it was still hard to make the younger man open up. things were more than hard at first, especially trying to convince hyungwon to get out of that shithole; the younger just couldn't understand why he of all people were given the opportunities that he has, especially by someone like hoseok. after a few weeks though, the older convinced him to move in one of the spare rooms in his apartment. hyungwon still tells him every other day that he can move at any second if that's what hoseok wants. the dom only sighs and kisses his forehead softly as an answer.

"i'm listening, lovely" the older man stopped the movie and faced the younger, patiently waiting for whatever was to come. hyungwon seemed to regret opening his mouth, as his eyes moved downcast and he started scratching his palms with his nails, a habit that hoseok picked on fast and meant that the younger was battling his anxiety.

"i... it's not really important" hyungwon whispered, refusing to look anywhere close to the older man.

"it's okay. you can take all the time that you need. and whatever it might be about, i'm still not kicking you out" hoseok placed a warm hand on the other's thigh, circling little patterns reassuringly. seeming more keen on talking after being reassured (once again), hyungwon finally looked up, for just a few seconds, before his eyes locked on the hand placed on his thigh.

"i was just wondering... if you could... and would ever like to... you know" hyungwon stuttered and frowned, frustrated by his lack of proper communication skills. when the hand remained on his thigh and the older still seemed to be interested at whatever he was to say, hyungwon sighed. "would you ever accept me as your sub?" 

hoseok frowned confused. as far as he was concerned, that was an unwritten rule that was established months ago in that particular night, when the sub dropped so bad he couldn't even speak anymore. hyungwon didn't seem to be on the same page as himself though, it seemed.

"i know it's not conventional for the sub to ask that of the dom and it's always supposed to be the other way around, but you're always telling me about how doms and subs are equal and its just our roles that are different, not our worth, so i just thought that it's alright for me to-"

"you're asking me to be your dom?" hoseok interrupted, his hand stopping it's motion yet still keeping the physical contact. the awkward silence that came after it accentuated hyungwon's deepening blush, his cheeks tinted and warm.

"i mean... yes. if i'm allowed to" hyungwon's voice was lower and lower, the whispering barely audible over his noticeable breaths.

"i don't wanna be your dom, hyungwon-ah" the older man finally broke the silence, his words properly enunciated. hyungwon frowned, not having expected the answer, yet seemed to deflate when hoseok carded his fingers through his long, uncut hair, curling around his ears and behind his neck. "i wanna be your boyfriend. if i'm allowed to, of course" hoseok copied the youngers words, a small smile on his lips.

"boyfriend?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy to have finished this lovely thing. many more things are coming up. 
> 
> <3


End file.
